Seeker Roidmude
originally a combatman. It evolves into through the Neo Viral Core. Profile *Episodes: 27-28 *Motif basis: **Low-Class: Spider **Advanced: Wizard, Monk, *Human form/synchronize: *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Drive Type Foumula Mantarn's Trailer Impact Character History At some point of time, Roidmude 050 requires the Neo Viral Core created by Roidmude 001. Later, he comes across a perfect candidate, Reiko Nishihori, the daughter of the Copycat Pirate Koya Nishihori whom wanted revenge on the Kamen Riders for imprisoning her father. She as well receive the ability to induce madness on humans by Roidmude 001. Using housing areas that related to the Townless Company, he induce madness on the newcomers of the housing areas to amplify their darkness so they can be used for other Roidmudes to achieve Fusion Evolution State, but seeing none of them were perfect candidates, he left them comatose. In another housing area where Genpachiro, Rinna and Shinnosuke infiltrated along, he once again made the newly arrived neighbours descent into madness and once again render them comatose. His actions were witnessed by Go, whom as Mach proceed to attack him in all his might, only for Seeker to call his subordinates, 078 and 082 to assist him. With the help of Ride Booster Set and Chaser, the two Low Class Roidmudes destroyed but an enraged Mach tried to kill Chaser as Seeker leaves, having planned all of the events. Later, after Seeker induces madness on an apartment residential area, Go rushed to destroy any Neo-Viral Cores that come in contact with the crazed victims, but after his job was done, Reiko and Seeker revealed their plan while also revealing that Go was among the crazed victims as well, evidenced by the eyeball tattoo on his palm. Under the rage effect, Go/Deadheat Mach furiously attacked Seeker until Chaser tried to stop him from his rage that would ended up killing "Yoriko", but eventually gets himself retaliated by Mach until Drive comes in and knocks Mach. Enraged by Drive's interference, Seeker tried to attack him, but overpowered by Type Formula and got separated, splitting into "Yoriko" and 050. In the end, Drive Type Formula Mantarn finishes 050 with Trailer Impact. Post-mortem The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Forms - Low-Class= *Height: 210 cm *Weight: 97 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Energy Attack :Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;Wall Crawling :Spider-Type Roidmudes possess the ability to climb walls. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ;Webbing :Spider-Type Roidmudes can generate spider webs from their mouth to their liking. They can even spit an energized version which as strong as their finger blasts. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. ::Arsenal ; :Using the Spider Neo Viral Core, Roidmude 050 can fuse with humans into an Advanced form. Once he synchronize with a human, he would only communicate with his host via his number plate on the chest, acting as their advisor. - Advanced= *Height: 216 cm *Weight: 144 kg ::Powers and Abilities ;Heavy Acceleration :The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. ;Advanced Camouflage :Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the . ;Data Mimicry :Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. ;War Manipulation :Seeker Roidmude can induce madness/negative emotion on a population of a housing area to search for perfect human candidate to synchronize with him. This was done by the eyeball tattoo on his palm, shaking hands with the residents, with said tattoo would spread to every unsuspecting neighbors through common touch. Those affected by it shall have eyeball tattoos on their palms. ;Coma Inducement :He can quickly removed his trance and set the target in a coma. ::Arsenal ; :A wand/scythe like weapon, Seeker can use it in melee combat and unleash electrical themed attacks. }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal Seeker was voiced by Kiyohito Yoshikai (吉開 清人 Yoshikai Kiyohito). His suit actor is . Notes *Seeker Roidmude's costume is a modified version of the Gunman Roidmude's costume. **Like Gunman, he is the second Roidmude onscreen to not evolve into an inanimate object-themed Advanced Roidmude form, this time with a Neo Viral Core. *Seeker's Yokai motif, namely Mokumokuren, evokes Drive's second and last Super Hero Time partner show, which Seeker's episodes aired alongside, , in which the serve as villains. Seeker is infact the second Roidmude with a Yokai motif following Shocker Buruburu which previously appeared in the special. **Coincidentally, Seeker wields a wand as his weapon, while the Yokai enemy of the that Seeker's first episode aired alongside, , was a magician. **The motif would later appear in Ninninger following the conclusion of Drive's run and hand-over to Kamen Rider Ghost. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 27: What's Go Shijima's Reason to Fight? **Episode 28: Why Were the Families Targeted? **''Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Mach'' References External Links *TV Asahi's page on Seeker Roidmude Category:Roidmudes Category:Spider Monsters Category:Advanced Roidmude Category:Drive Characters